


Voracious

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Also yes, Aymeric is totally a fanboy, But not in a creepy way, Gen, I hope, I'm a hopeless romantic, Inspired by one canon line, ambiguous WoL, ambiguous gender WoL, and I like to be hurt by one-sided pining, and an enabler, aymeric has ants in his pants, does he sound like he has a major crush on the WoL?, does this make me a masochist?, lucia is both totally done with this man, oh to be the inheritor of a fortune, sort of stalkerish behavior?, that I can use to buy fanart of my crush, was it on purpose?, who is both beautiful and can kick my ass, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: Aymeric may have been underexaggerating when he said he had followed the Warrior of Light's activities with something bordering on fascination.____________Written for the FFXIVWrite2019 challenge on tumblr - Day 1: Voracious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Voracious

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the canon line from Aymeric when we first meet him:  
"I am not too proud to admit that I have followed your activities with an interest bordering on fascination."

Aymeric caught himself fidgeting in his chair for the third time in five minutes, his mind struggling to stay focused on a dreadfully dull report. He thought perhaps if he really tried he could last another fifteen minutes, but at this point why bother restraining himself? The grey walls offered up no compelling argument for his staying. Fairly springing from his seat, Aymeric made his nearly daily trip to Lucia's office, rolling the stiffness from shoulders as he went.

The heavy wood and steel door opened almost sheepishly followed by a lord commander giving off much the same airs. The fierce knight took one glance at her commanding officer and sighed, reaching for a thin parcel sitting on the corner of her desk. "It just came in this morning, ser."

"Is it the Lominsan one?" He questioned striding forward to accept the flat package.

"Yes, ser. The courier said the artist managed to include an extra this time." Although Lucia's face was as stoic and stern as usual, one who knew her as well as the midnight haired Elezen did could detect a hint of exasperated teasing. Turning back to her work Lucia threw him a bone. "You're about due for lunch are you not, ser?"

His fingers itching to unwrap his prize, Aymeric hummed in distracted agreement and bid her farewell. Striding through the halls once more at a clipped pace, he practically danced into his office and quickly took a seat, food the furthest thing from his mind. Before him lay something he had been eagerly awaiting for a fortnight, ever since he had gotten word that the adventurer known as the Warrior of Light had spent a few days in Limsa Lominsa. 

In his hunger for any bit of news of the warrior he had taken to hiring artists and journalists throughout the other citystates, paying them for quotes of overheard conversations, descriptions of the warrior down to the smalled detail, from how they moved when tired, to which hand they preferred, to if they had dimples. From the artists he commissioned them to paint or draw the warrior as they were any chance they got, with no concern as to whether the adventurer was doing anything noteworthy at the time. Often this resulted in hastily sketched portraits of them walking through a city street or the like, but Aymeric devoured them all regardless.

His Lominsan artist was one of his best, tending to produce more finely finished pieces in richly colored paints and highly detailed charcoal sketches. They had a wonderful eye for framing and composition too, and many a portrait had stolen the Lord Commander's breath.

Now as he unwrapped the golden paper his heart pounded. Their uproarously laughing expression was the first thing revealed, followed by their windswept locks and their hand pressed to their breast in amusement. Aymeric's eyes raced over their brilliantly rendered features swallowing every detail hungrily. Reluctantly he forced himself to tear his eyes away and delicately set the painting aside to see the next one.

This one captured a sketchy charcoal scene with the Warrior of Light in the marketplace crowd deliberating over a selection of dyes, a pleased curve to their lips. Lifting this piece to reveal the final one, Aymeric nearly dropped it, mesmirized as he was by the image before him.

This one, oh this one was a masterpiece. The artist must have been able to snag a seat very nearby, for the portrait of the Warrior of Light took up nearly the whole panel, showing them from the waist up. They appeared to be seated at the open air table of a restaurant near sunset enjoying a steaming cup of tea and some sort of dessert, but what had so arrested Aymeric was their tender and relaxed expression warmly rendered in the rose tinted light of the setting sun. Their eyelashes cast delicate shadows on their cheeks and their lips shone just the slightest bit, their half-lidded eyes gazing into some unknown point in the distance. 

Promising himself that he would get to look at his prizes again later he carefully restacked and wrapped them, pushing back his chair to gently place the parcel in his desk drawer with the several other things he had been lucky enough to receive this week. Satisfied that they would be safe for the moment, Aymeric set off from his office at a much more sedate pace. Perhaps he could secure at least a small snack before he returned to the tedious reports.


End file.
